<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>follow the sparks by Daisybarks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859294">follow the sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks'>Daisybarks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Molly have been friends since the day he started volunteering at the rescue centre. Now that he's finally single, can Molly figure out if the spark she feels between them is real?</p><p>Written for the LITG FF Writers Discord Gift Exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>follow the sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/gifts">KittiDot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was his day to clean the crates, his least favorite thing to do on the list for volunteers. But it matched his mood. Bobby had started volunteering at the rescue centre with his now ex-girlfriend about six months before. It was his first shift since she’d left him, saying that she could really only see him as a friend, and she thought he felt the same. When she left him, she left the rescue too, and left him to clean up literal piles of shit alone. </p><p> </p><p>Sort of alone, anyway, he was reminded when a sunny voice shook him out of his thoughts, and immediately out of his funk. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby! I um… I wasn’t sure if you’d come today.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly. Molly with the bright personality and the great hair and the nice legs. Molly who’d become his friend in the last few months, keeping him company every time Kellee ditched him for something “more important.” Molly who laughed at his jokes and could set the world on fire with her smile like a flash of lightning. Molly who sometimes would indulge him in a short walk by the beach or a trip to the coffee shop after their volunteer shifts and never seemed fussed about listening to him whinge about Kellee. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, gorgeous,” he answered with too much excitement. “Of course I came. Couldn’t miss our weekly date. I mean, not a date. But you know… sorry. Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. How did she make him so awkward? Obviously they were only friends– maybe even just acquaintances. Someone like Molly would never be interested in someone like him, and he didn’t want to make it weird… even though she <em> was </em> gorgeous, and they <em> did </em> usually go out after their shifts. But they weren’t dates. Definitely not dates; just friends, hanging out, laughing at each other’s dumb jokes with Bobby staring at her longingly every time she put her lips to a coffee mug or smiled at a stranger’s kid, or did any other remotely cute thing that she was, for some reason, constantly doing. </p><p> </p><p>But of course, she just indulged him, laughing at his mumbled apology for saying the wrong thing. Because she was practically fucking perfect, and everything Bobby had ever wanted in a girl, and again, he told himself, definitely not interested in him. </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of dates… you’re helping out with the bake sale, right?” she asked him, genuine curiosity darting across her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it. Can’t wait to impress you with my cream pie.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly’s cheeks flushed and Bobby groaned at himself wondering what he’d said now, not realising how he sounded for a moment, until he did… and he was mortified. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry! That’s not–”</p><p> </p><p>But before he could finish, she erupted in laughter, doubled over and clutching her bottle of cleaner against her stomach as her whole body shook.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stared at her, completely sure that any chance he might have ever had with her was blown, until she composed herself, stood upright, and replied with a wink, “I can’t wait either, Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded, he watched her walk out of the dog enclosure, shit-eating grins on both their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, after they’d both signed out, he found himself walking next to her down the road, on their way to his favourite café just a few streets away from the tube. </p><p> </p><p>“So..." she said, “how are you holding up with the breakup?” Of course, she’d been the first person he’d texted when it happened, and he knew exactly why, even though he wasn’t quite ready to admit that to himself yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good, actually. I think, you know… Kellee was probably right. We just didn’t have… I dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>“The spark?” Molly asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. I never really thought about it before, but I think I’d like that next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled at him; that perfect, blinding, toothy grin. “You deserve that, I reckon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll be my wingman?” </p><p> </p><p>Why? Why would he say something like that? He could’ve said anything closer to what he was actually feeling like, <em> Hey Molly, I think we might have that or something like it. </em> But no, he asked her to help him find another date. Another date that wasn’t her. What an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah… maybe so,” she replied with a soft sigh, so quiet he didn’t recognise it. </p><p> </p><p>And since she turned her head away when she replied, he didn’t notice the flash of disappointment on her face or the way her shoulders slumped just barely with the loss of some of her confidence. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever self-assuredness Molly lost in that moment, she gained a little bit of it back as they sat in the café and chatted, settling into their usual comfortable banter. She was sure she wasn’t wrong, that there was a small hint of something between them. He was so lovely, and funny, and handsome, and everything she had been looking for. But until recently, he wasn’t single. So when he texted her to tell her that he and Kellee had split, she let herself get her hopes up just a tiny sliver. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’d finally <em> see </em> her. See that she thought he was so incredibly beautiful, that she laughed at his jokes, that she cancelled plans with her friends to hang out with him on a whim… that there was this <em> thing </em> between them that she couldn’t describe and almost didn’t want to. And then when he started talking about “the spark,” she wanted to shout it out: <em> Yes, holy shit, I feel it with you and it’s terrifying how much I want to be around you all the time! </em></p><p> </p><p>They ended up spending way too long at the cafe and exchanging stories until it was dark out and time for dinner. Sitting at the small table, she wondered if she was brave enough to see if he wanted to get a bite to eat with her, but instead found herself staring, unable to speak. All the words she wanted were stuck in her chest, clawing at her throat to come out, but not breaking through. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Molly?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Um… yep! Sorry. Just hungry, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Ooh!” Bobby’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he stood. “I know the best curry shop down the street. Let’s go!” He grabbed her hand and she didn’t even have time to process it before he was pulling her out the door behind him and down the path. </p><p> </p><p>He was right though, the curry was good. Very good. And the little sounds he made when he took the perfect bite made her giggle. He’d whimper and sigh and waggle his eyebrows at her to get her to laugh– it worked every time. She’d spent a fair amount of time with him before, but this was the longest at once, and the more it went on, the more comfortable she felt and he seemed. Each time they hung out, she couldn’t help but feel like she’d known him forever. Even the very first time when she’d mentioned she loved the ocean and he offered to walk with her after their shift, it hadn’t been awkward, she hadn’t been afraid of being alone with him. He wasn’t like a stranger. For some reason, she just <em> knew </em> him, and she was having the best time the last few months truly getting to know him. </p><p> </p><p>After they ate, and lingered, and her cheeks hurt from laughing, and Molly thought this was the best date she could’ve asked for even if it wasn’t one, he walked her to the tube and waited with her on the platform. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was sort of rocking back and forth like he was nervous, but she couldn’t imagine why. Small and perpetually friendly to a fault, Molly doubted she’d ever made anyone nervous in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” she asked, a little afraid of the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” he answered with a wide smile. “Really, Molly. Thank you. I’ve had the best time and it was just what I needed…” And then he added with his head cocked, “You always somehow know exactly what I need.” </p><p> </p><p>Someone should just come by with a mop to clean the Molly puddle up off the floor, she thought, as she tried but failed to look away from him. The way he was looking at her was intense and curious, and his eyes flicked down to her lips, and oh shit… was this actually happening? Miniature explosions set off in her stomach and up through her chest until she could feel her whole body sparking. She knew it was happening, but she couldn’t quite control it, her head tilting closer to his until when he rocked forward once more, and stopped, their noses were mere centimeters apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Molly, I–”</p><p> </p><p>And he was interrupted by the loud whoosh of the train approaching, pushing wind through the tunnel with the same impossible force that she felt in her heart. And if anything <em> were </em>going to happen, it seemed like tonight wasn’t their night. As it slowed to a stop beside them, her heartbeat sped up, because Bobby’s face stayed too close to hers as he took her hand in his and lifted it to his face, placing an almost imperceptible kiss on the back of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” he whispered, a faint smile replacing the curious look he’d regarded her with before. “See you next weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Her racing heart and swollen tongue betrayed her as she pulled her hand back and nodded, unable to say anything for the second time that evening, even though she kept commanding herself to speak. She stepped into the car still nodding, wide-eyed, like a complete fool, walking away from the best night of her life. </p><p> </p><p>As the doors closed, Bobby stayed planted, not willing to stop watching her, not able to wipe the grin from his face. He’d seen it on her face before the train came– she wanted to kiss him too. He stayed in that spot until the train was long gone and his nerves were replaced with unadulterated joy.</p><p> </p><p>With a new lightness to his step, he bounded up the stairs and into the cool night, too keyed up to do anything but walk home, thoughts of Molly’s lips so close to his pervading his every neuron. There was a part of his brain that told him to feel bad about it, that Kellee had just broken up with him less than a fortnight before, and he shouldn’t be out kissing the next pretty girl that crossed his path. But this was <em> Molly </em>. As awful as it was to think that he’d harboured some awkward crush even when he wasn’t single, he’d liked Molly since the moment he saw her, and he’d been happier in her company than his own girlfriend’s for months. Kellee had even teased him about it a couple of times when she’d shown up for their volunteer shifts: making jokes about the “dog girl,” and how Bobby gave her “puppy dog eyes.” Maybe she saw something Bobby didn’t; or wouldn’t let himself anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Until now. </p><p> </p><p>The following weekend, Bobby found himself back at the rescue, unfortunately named cream pies in tow, setting up under a tent for the semi-annual bake sale fundraiser. All week, he’d wondered how it would be to see her again. He’d <em> almost </em> talked himself out of the idea that they’d <em> almost </em>kissed a hundred times in the last seven days. And then there she was, walking toward him through the grass– in a sundress that showed off her tan, her long legs, and her perfect face– and it all came flooding back. </p><p> </p><p>With the idea that they’d come so close to <em> something </em>, though, came his nerves. Sweaty palms, speeding heart, all of it rising through his chest with a matching flush as she approached with a tight-lipped smile. Maybe she was nervous too? For some reason, that made him feel a little better; that someone as funny, smart, and beautiful as Molly could be made nervous by him. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning!” He greeted her as brightly as he could, trying to come off as ‘regular Bobby,’ whatever that was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said, voice quaking a bit. “I, uh, I’m glad to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you too, Molls. Saved you a spot next to me if you want.” Bobby gestured to the unclaimed table next to him and was rewarded with a huge smile and an almost visible sense of relief passing over her as she seemed to realise things weren’t as awkward as maybe she’d assumed they would be. </p><p> </p><p>“Great!” she said, “Been waiting to get some of that pie all week.” She kept her eyes down and smirked when she said it, which only made Bobby flush more as he wondered if she meant anything by it. </p><p> </p><p>The day flew by, and Bobby sold out of pies more quickly than he’d anticipated. Molly bought a mini coconut cream and spent the whole time she was eating it making little appreciative moans and telling him how amazing it was. Her eyes glimmered with mischief and he surmised she was teasing him as payback for his unintentional double entendre the prior week, but he didn’t care. If she was faking it, she was really quite good at it, and he’d take even her false praise any day. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t too bad of a baker herself, he was surprised to learn. Her cake pops were adorable– shaped like ladybirds, filled with vanilla cake and raspberry frosting. Molly swore to everyone who asked, including a pinky promise to Bobby, that she’d made everything from scratch except the food colouring. As the event was wrapping up for the day, he made his way back to her table to buy a cake pop. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask!” she exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ve only got a couple left– didn’t want to miss my opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t,” she replied. “I saved one especially for you.” Molly turned to rummage through one of the boxes behind her table, and when she was done, she faced him, holding something behind her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>And of course he did, and he felt her grab his hand and lift it up, opening his palm. She placed something there, presumably the stick of one of the cake pops.</p><p> </p><p>“No peeking,” she added, delicately closing his fingers around the dowel. “Sorry if it’s too much. I don’t want to look when you look,” she said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I open my eyes now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… sure.” </p><p> </p><p>When he did, he found a perfect, heart-shaped cake pop in his hand, different from all the others, and Molly in front of him, fingers splayed over her eyes in apparent embarrassment. He couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face as it clicked that she had, indeed, made this one special for him, and saved it all day for the right moment. </p><p> </p><p>She spread her fingers apart and peeked through them to see him grinning. “You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. Thanks, lass,” he replied, eyes locked onto hers as she finally let her arms relax to her sides. </p><p> </p><p>“Not too much?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Just the right amount.” </p><p> </p><p>As they cleaned up and helped pack up all the tables and tents, Bobby packed up his nervousness and worked up the courage to ask her out. </p><p> </p><p>“Molls,” he said, pulling her attention away from the dog she was petting. “Any chance you’d want to get a drink with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Some chance of that, yeah.” She smiled up at him as she answered. </p><p> </p><p>“So… a good chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.” Molly stood up to face him. “Are you finally asking me on a proper date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I said what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby grinned at the implication she’d wanted him to ask her out for a while. “Then yes. Molly, will you go on a proper date with me and let me buy you a drink tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back as she answered. “No, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t quite believe it. ‘No’ hadn’t been the answer he was expecting after what had happened between them and what she’d just said. </p><p> </p><p>“No?” he repeated back to her as a question. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to feed Parker and let him out,” she explained with a soft laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... well, maybe another time then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” she replied. “Or… you could come to mine? I have scotch and we could get takeaway.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Bobby could overcome his excitement mixed with shock to answer, she continued, “That’s probably too much. Sorry, forget I said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that,” he answered, reaching out to take her hand in his. “If you really want, anyway. It sounds great.” </p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled at him, earnest and maybe even a little nervous, squeezing her fingers with his. “Yeah, come on over.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole way to the tube, he held her hand, and she could’ve sworn he could feel her pulse through where their skin was touching– pounding and pumping blood and nervous energy through her veins at an alarming rate. She couldn’t hardly believe she’d asked him to her flat. Sure, they’d been friends for a while, but this was unlike her– out of character and so impulsive. What if it wasn’t as tidy as she remembered? What if Parker didn’t like him? What if it was awkward and they’d nothing to chat about? </p><p> </p><p>“Molls? Everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>When she turned to face him as they stood at the entrance to the station, she realised that the panic she was feeling inside was apparently also obvious outside. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him as best she could and tried to phrase what she was feeling in a way that wouldn’t freak him out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m um… I’m a little nervous, to be honest. I don’t usually bring guys I’m interested in home like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby’s expression flipped almost instantly from concerned to curious. “Guys you’re interested in?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “As if that’s a secret… I made you a cake pop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, ‘tis the most obvious declaration of interest there is.” He could barely say it without laughing, and the way he made everything feel lighter rubbed off on her, easing some of the nerves she’d had on their walk. </p><p> </p><p>Molly pulled him down the steps playfully. “Come on, you, before I change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Turned out, Molly didn’t have any reason to be nervous. Parker loved Bobby as soon as he learned that Bobby came with treats in his pocket, and he even took the lead on their walk, holding the leash for her and parading them around the block like he’d done it every day for years. The tour of her flat went smoothly, and it was indeed as tidy as she recalled. He ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ over her kitchen, which she hadn’t previously thought was very special, but seemed to impress him. </p><p> </p><p>“Lass!” he said excitedly, “I could make you the best meal you’ve ever had in here!” </p><p> </p><p>And for some reason, the idea of him cooking for her, in her kitchen, made her heart pound again as she watched him looking through her spices. The nickname didn’t hurt either. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the second time you’ve called me that,” she noted. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it? I hadn’t noticed. I guess it’s what I call the girl I’m interested in,” he said with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Molly rolled her eyes, but was glad he was teasing her, grateful for their relaxed back and forth that hopefully would continue through dinner. </p><p> </p><p>And it did. They teased and chatted as they drank scotch (neat for her, on the rocks for him), looked at the photos in her living room (mostly family, some with friends, lots of Parker), and ate their meal (gyros and chips). When all that was done, they sipped their drinks in a fairly comfortable silence on her couch. By then, she couldn’t tell if it was the second scotch she was drinking or the fact that she knew Bobby kept looking at her when he thought she wasn’t looking that was making her blush. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she looked up at him. “What?” she asked, smiling and genuinely curious. </p><p> </p><p>“What, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep looking at me,” she noted.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby set his glass down on her coffee table and rubbed his palms on his knees before speaking. “Well, you’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> </p><p> </p><p>After months of jokes, and teasing, and never being quite sure where she stood or what he thought of her, she hadn’t expected him to say something so plainly. Molly felt herself sort of shrink away, nervous at the attention, looking down into her lap. In her periphery, she saw him moving, and suddenly he was right next to her, knee to knee, and his hand was under her chin, tilting it up to make her look him in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Molly?” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed heavily, finding herself in a familiar spot, unable to form words as she searched his eyes for some sort of reassurance that this was real, that it wouldn’t be a mistake, that she hadn’t been letting herself hope for no reason. </p><p> </p><p>“Molly,” he repeated. “I’d like to kiss you now… if that’s alright.” </p><p> </p><p>He took her glass out of her hand and set it next to his while his other hand still gently held her chin in place. She looked so nervous, as nervous as he felt. But he’d been thinking about what it would feel like to kiss her all week since he’d walked her to the tube, and he really couldn’t be pressed to wait any longer. If he was truly honest with himself, he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss her a thousand times before that too: every time she smiled at him at the shelter, each time she greeted a new animal in intake, whenever she laughed and her whole being lit up with a happiness that was contagious to everyone around her. </p><p> </p><p>And as he leaned in, she closed her eyes, parted her lips just slightly and nodded. So he took the leap. Bobby brought his lips to hers and relished in the feeling of them just barely touching for a second before he pressed them together. And when he did, it was magic. Sparks and fireworks; all of it just like in the cheesy movies and the stories he always read and would never admit to liking. Her slightly shaking hands moved up to his face, and one slid around to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her as they tangled their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>When she softly ran her fingernails across his fade, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven, pressing further into her until she was laying back against the armrest of the couch and their upper bodies were connected at all points, her breath pushing her chest against his when they paused briefly to grin at each other. Then, suddenly she captured his mouth with hers, a kiss more urgent and desperate than the first. She swiped her tongue on his lips to make space for her, and began slowly exploring his mouth, making a soft whimper when he started to move his tongue in rhythm with hers. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt both like an eternity and only seconds, Molly broke the kiss, smiling at him with her forehead touching his. </p><p> </p><p>“That was everything,” she said quietly. “Everything I’d hoped it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed his face, knowing that she’d been thinking about what it would be like to kiss him; proud that he’d lived up to her expectations. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Molls… I’m probably crushing you though. I should get up. Maybe I should go? I don’t want to press my luck.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” she said, pulling him by the collar of his shirt down toward her. “I think you should stay.” Her eyes were shimmering and playful, and Bobby knew he was in trouble instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here?” he squeaked. “With you? Tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded. “Yeah, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely want,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she pushed him off of her and guided him up off the couch, fingers locked together with his. </p><p> </p><p>“We should finish the tour,” she said as she pulled him down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s left?” </p><p> </p><p>She stopped and turned to face him, one hand still laced with his and the other on a doorknob behind her. “My room,” she said with a wink. “Wanna see?”</p><p> </p><p>While he could barely believe this was actually, really happening, and he was sure that he was going to lose all executive function shortly, he managed to nod and mumble a, “Yes, very much,” as she opened the door and pulled him into her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>It took less than an instant for his lips to find hers again in the dark as she pushed him back against the wall and started fumbling to unbutton his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” she asked as she slid her hands across his bare chest. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby let out a soft chuckle before answering. “Isn’t that my line?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel her smile against his lips as her fingers followed invisible patterns across his abdomen. “I don’t want us to mess this up,” she whispered, gesturing between them. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her again and wove his fingers into her hair, holding her close and letting himself get lost in her taste, in the careful movements of her tongue, in the feeling of her hands on his body. And he was afraid too; she’d been a great friend to him, and losing that would hurt more than he could explain. But losing that to gain <em> this </em> with her, to have more? He knew he was willing to take the chance, and it didn’t even feel like a gamble– it was all so <em> right. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Molls… I don’t think we’re going to,” he finally replied before they connected for another quick kiss and he shrugged out of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning again, she led him to her bed and gave him a playful shove so that he was seated on the edge. Eyes now adjusted to the dark, he could make out her hands at the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up over her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Lass,” he said, “can we turn a light on? I don’t wanna miss this.” </p><p> </p><p>She stopped moving, and he worried briefly that he’d killed the moment, but then her hand came up to cover his eyes, and she flicked on a lamp. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna see?” she asked with a small smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I have honestly never wanted anything more.” </p><p> </p><p>Laughing, she took her hand away and started again pulling her sundress up over her head. Underneath, she was only wearing a barely-there satin thong. Bobby stared, trying to will himself to move, to speak, to do anything but watch her toss the dress aside and ever so slowly spin around to let him see her incredible bum. She gave him a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she shimmied out of her last piece of clothing, and then finished her circle to face him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very. I’d be happier if I could touch you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acceptable.”</p><p> </p><p>With her reply, she stepped closer to him and took one of his hands in hers, drawing it up to her hip. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re touching,” she stated smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“Not where I’d like to be.”</p><p> </p><p>She released his hand and let him move it, so he slid it slowly around her hip and gripped her bum, giving her a squeeze that pulled her in between his knees and made her laugh until she was leaning forward to place her hands on his shoulders. His fingers trailed up her side, as delicately as he could, trying not to let his movements give away how fucking excited he was for what was practically inevitable now. </p><p> </p><p>Molly hummed her approval as his hands found her breasts, tracing careful lines along the swell there and then softly kneading them with his thumbs ghosting her nipples. The sounds she made were incredible, and Bobby found himself keenly interested in figuring out how he could get her to make more of them– desperate to learn the things she liked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so stunning, lass,” he whispered as she stood in front of him and put pressure on his shoulders to move him onto his back. Blushing, she knelt down and worked to unbutton his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>“This alright?” she asked, looking up along his body to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded, and she removed his trousers and pants quickly, pulling them down his legs and leaving them in a pile with the rest of their clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to fold them?” she asked suddenly as he scooted all the way onto her bed.</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, Bobby gestured to his erection, now fully on display. “Molls, I am absolutely not thinking about wrinkles right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, she crawled onto the bed next to him and laid on her side, head propped up on her elbow, watching him. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m so nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed some hair out of her face and left his hand resting on her cheek while he replied. “I like you so much, Molly. But we don’t have to do this – it’s okay if you want to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I like you so much, too.” She leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft and smiling as she pulled away. “It just feels right, doesn’t it? Kinda scary though. That’s never happened to me.” And then more quietly she added, “I don’t think I’ve felt like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>With an arm around her waist, he pulled her body into his and replied, “I haven’t either, Molls.” </p><p> </p><p>As they kissed again, Molly’s hand wrapped around his length, careful at first, with timid strokes and a light grasp. But it still felt so good, like an impossible dream becoming reality that they were even there together, so Bobby let out an involuntary groan at the contact and she started working him with more purpose. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, eager for more, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head, rolling her onto her back and pushing her legs apart with his knee so that he could kneel between them. She watched him intently as he ran his hand down between her legs and a finger through her folds. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re perfect, Molly… so wet already,” he sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby leaned down to kiss her as he started circling her clit with two fingers. She felt so good, and the way her face flushed under him as he touched her was the biggest turn on. After all the time spent thinking she could never like him, he was enthralled with every tremble and whimper, excited by how responsive she was to him– already he was able to tell how she wanted to be touched. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that feel good?” he whispered, still touching her, but sliding down her body, landing kisses and licks along her collarbone, her breasts, her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Molly just quietly whined in response as his lips found her pelvic bone and he moved to replace his fingers with his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” she breathed as he began to lick her most sensitive spot, careful to move with her hips and pay attention to how she reacted to different pressure. </p><p> </p><p>When he slid a finger in her, she moaned and her hand found the back of his head, pulling him closer into her and tugging on his dreads softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, that’s so nice…”</p><p> </p><p>Even with her hair tangled and messy across the pillow, and her pupils blown, and his finger inside her, she was cute. The perfect combination of sexy and sweet, and it just made Bobby more determined to make her come. </p><p> </p><p>He added another finger and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking softly, and causing her hips to buck up into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit,” she whined, “feels so good.” </p><p> </p><p>As he curled his fingers inside her, her thighs started to squeeze around his head and her breath stuttered. He pulled his mouth back and whispered, “I wanna watch you come, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>His tongue found her again as she started to tremble around him. She was already so tight on his hand, and as she came, she tightened around him even more and cried out his name. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his head away, he rested it on the inside of her thigh and sighed contently. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Molls.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard a giggle from her before she spoke. “You’re thanking me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing. I love the way you taste.” </p><p> </p><p>Molly sucked in a breath and when he looked up, she was smiling wide with still-flushed cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, I want to make you feel good,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>“Already do.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a lie, but his cock was painfully hard against her bed, and he couldn’t help but wonder how good she would feel around him. So, he brought his head up to hers and let himself be surprised when she kissed him and told him how hot it was to taste herself on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>How had he been missing out on this all these months?</p><p> </p><p>“Let me feel you, please?” she asked as she pulled her lips off his and sat up to straddle him. </p><p> </p><p>When he nodded, she produced a condom from her bedside table and rolled it over his length. Molly had been a little nervous all night– which was fairly out of character, and her taking control, being more like her confident self, was another huge turn on. </p><p> </p><p>“You look so good, I can’t believe this,” she said with a grin as she slowly slid onto his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she was tight. And he knew she would be, but god... It felt so amazing. Bobby struggled not to close his eyes as she started to roll her hips, bracing herself with her hands behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She kept her movements controlled and slow for a while; the way she was grinding kept him so deep inside her it was unreal. </p><p> </p><p>“Molls, this is too good– I’m not gonna last long.”</p><p> </p><p>That made her shift her weight to lean forward, cupping his face and kissing him deeply before she whispered, “It’s okay, I want you to come… please?”</p><p> </p><p>With his hands on her hips, he planted his feet so he could start thrusting up into her, and for the love of all things holy, he was buried so deep inside her he thought he might cry. </p><p> </p><p>When she started whimpering, muffled cries into his neck about how good his cock was, how she wanted him to fuck her harder, how she was going to come again, he started seeing stars behind his eyelids. Somehow, he’d not even noticed he’d closed them. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, look at me,” she pleaded in a whisper, “I need to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>So, lips and eyes meeting, he felt himself starting to throb inside her, and moved a hand between them in a desperate attempt to bring her another orgasm before his. </p><p> </p><p>Their kiss and his movements got more hurried and frantic as they both got closer, the kiss turning to all whimpers and tongues and teeth. </p><p> </p><p>They found their release at the same time, Molly moaning into his mouth and biting down on his lip in a way he’d never known he might like before then. </p><p> </p><p>For a long time after, neither of them moved, except for when he wrapped his arms around her to keep her body tight to his. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said after a minute or two, rising as much as he’d let her so she could look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he replied. “You’re incredible, lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re incredible,” she said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it too much?” he asked, repeating her question from earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the right amount,” she teased back. “Although, I’m willing to see how much is too much whenever you’re ready.” </p><p> </p><p>She grinned and kissed him again, slow and passionate before she climbed off of him and let him clean up in her bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>When he came back, she slid over to the far side of the bed and gestured for him to join her, laying on her side facing him, in an apparent offer to let him be the little spoon. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Molls,” he said as he obliged, scooting in close with his back to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Molly curled up around him and sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder as he pulled her duvet up around them. She wasn’t sure yet if she’d regret what they’d done, or that they’d jumped in so deep, but she just wanted to let herself enjoy it in the moment. For now, she’d leave the regrets. If they did come eventually, they’d be for a future Molly to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>As the warm morning light slipped through the curtains, Bobby woke, taking a minute to remember where he was, who he was with, and what exactly he’d done. Molly was asleep next to him, mouth slightly open as she took shallow breaths, arm still slipped around his waist almost protectively. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment that they’d changed from friends to something more, but he desperately hoped that when she woke up, she still wanted the “more” part. </p><p> </p><p>As quietly as he could, he slid out from under her arm and rolled off the side of the bed, pulling on his pants as he padded out of the room and into her kitchen. He’d told her he could make a great meal here, and figured breakfast was always a good shout. Finding eggs and bacon, as well as a partial loaf of sourdough, he got to work making them something to eat, humming to himself softly as he navigated the unfamiliar space.</p><p> </p><p>While he cooked, he realised he didn’t know if she liked coffee or tea in the mornings, maybe even juice, so he made them all, hand-squeezing a couple of oranges from her fruit basket and finding both coffee and earl grey in her cupboard. Better safe than sorry, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Molly woke with a start, surprised Parker wasn’t in the bed with her, and when she remembered what had transpired the night before, surprised that Bobby wasn’t either. Immediately, she was disappointed. They had been friends for months, and of course she’d found the surest way to fuck it up. She shouldn’t have thrown herself at him, asking him to stay like an idiot, practically begging him to sleep with her. How desperate could she be, she thought sadly. He must’ve packed up and left early so he wouldn’t have to give her the same explanation she’d heard from other guys a handful of times: they were better off as friends, they just didn’t really click, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. </p><p> </p><p>But then she smelled bacon. And coffee? And were those his trousers on the floor? And was that him standing in her doorway with a tray of breakfast food and a grin on his face? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This cannot be happening.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Molls,” he rasped, voice still thick with sleep even though he was clearly more motivated to start the day than she was. </p><p> </p><p>Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she flushed, a little embarrassed that she’d let herself get carried away thinking the worst, and a little impressed with how bloody good he looked, shirtless in her doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” she replied. “I thought maybe you’d left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can go if you want… I–”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Sorry, I mean, I was happy to see you were still here.” She smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she did, in fact, want him to stick around for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“I made you breakfast,” he said, a bit sheepish as he nodded toward the tray in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Molly sat up against the headboard, and pulled the duvet back, patting the space next to her. “Thanks,” she said as he handed her the tray and crawled back into her bed. “This looks amazing, Bobby.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just eggs and toast,” he replied with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“No one’s ever done something like this for me,” she said softly, still impressed with quite nearly everything about him and with the last 24 hours they’d spent together. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. “Well, you deserve it, so I suppose I’ll have to do some making up for lost time,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>They ate quietly, shooing Parker off the bed when he started begging, and talking sporadically about their plans for the week as they finished. Molly was still surprised he was there, that he’d stayed, and that he didn’t seem in a hurry to go any time soon. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” he said after a lull in their conversation, “can we… I mean, do you want me to go? Or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Or,” she replied with certainty, looking at him with a grin. “Definitely whatever the other option is. Hang out with us today?” She gestured between herself and her dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Molls, I’d like that.” </p><p> </p><p>After another long pause, she broke the silence nervously. “Hey, Bobby,” she said, mustering every ounce of bravery she’d ever had, trying to suss out one final time if he was serious, if this was real. She was still worried about the idea of losing the friendship she’d come to depend on over the last half a year. “Do you think… Do you think we have it? The spark?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby grinned at her. “Lass, I’ve thought that for a while. In fact, I think we’ve got the whole fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled wide, leaning into his side as Bobby slipped an arm around her, and she decided he was right, because she’d never felt so much light and warmth in her life as she did in that moment with him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Kitty! I hope you like your gift! 🥰<br/>If you're not Kitty, thanks for reading- feel free to come find me @daisybarks on reddit or tumblr if you'd like to chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>